Día normal
by kuromokona
Summary: aqui pongo la definicion de un dia "normal" para tsuna; jajaja esta cortito y trate de hacerlo chistoso bueno aqui les traigo una pato aventura de tsuna llena de mal entendidos y dolores de caveza para reborn; leve 1827 y R27 reborn adulto he


**ya saben los personajes no son mios etc, etc...**

**bueno en esta historia usare a "reborn adulto" no se confundan**

La misma escena de todos los días pensaba un pequeño castaño de apariencia menuda haciendo un mohín con las mejillas

Como siempre lambo molestaba a i-pin diciendo algo como cabeza de cebolla o algo por el estilo mientras ella lo persigue por toda la casa reborn (adulto eehh) sentado a su lado en el sillón limpiando sus armas con un pañuelo de seda pero faltaban algunos personajes de diario bueno la mayoría se habían ido de compras para la cena pero

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…-conto el castaño en voz baja

-judaime-la puerta se había abierto estrepitosamente mostrando a dos de sus amigos gokudera y yamamoto

-hola, tsuna- saludo animado el beisbolista, tsuna solo devolvió la amable sonrisa a sus amigos que como siempre llegaban sin invitación pero como había dicho antes era la escena de todos los días ya sabía que pasaría a continuación

-bakadera-grito lambo a todo pulmón mientras intentaba molestar a gokudera que acababa de llegar

Ahora pelearían y yamamoto trataría de calmar a gokudera argumentando que lambo era un niño hasta que reborn se hartara y les apuntara con león convertido en pistola amenazando que si no se callaban les aria un bonito agujero en la cabeza después el tendría que tranquilizar a reborn y realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacía, pera ser asesinos o aprendices de asesinos todos eran muy predecibles según tsuna

Sumido en sus pensamientos solo veía las cosas volar y escuchar los gritos de protesta de todos, empezaba a preguntarse si su vida siempre sería tan monótona ( NT: kuromokona: no se tsu-chan pero yo creo que tu vida no es nada aburrida no se que será emoción para ti) salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho su nombre

-tsuna!-se escuchaba la voz alarmada de yamamoto y reborn y no era para menos cuando volteo la vista se percato de que la bazuca de los diez años iba dirigida directamente hacia el pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar

BOOM! (jajaja como en las mangas los efectos de sonido)

Se escucho el sonido de la explosión todos esperaban a que apareciera el tsuna de 10 años en el futuro con 25 años

-vaca estúpida mira lo que hiciste –lambo e i-pin salieron corriendo de la habitación dejando a los demás llenos de curiosidad sobre como seria el decimo vongola de 10 años en el futuro ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo en su ultima visita al futuro

Después de que el humo rosa se dispersara se pudo distinguir la delgada figura de un hombre que no aparentaba tener más de 20 años con el cabello largo hasta la cintura color castaño claro y ojos claros que casi parecían dorados piel blanca y pálida suave a la vista la belleza era in negable pero lo que llamo su atención a la escena era el hecho de que la delgada figura solo usaba una camisa blanca para cubrir su cuerpo esta llega hasta la mitad de sus muslos dándole una apariencia de indefensión

En medio del silencio solo se escucho un pequeño grito de victoria

-gane!-alzo las manos como señal de triunfo pero al no encontrar a su compañero de juegos miro confundido su entorno encontrándose con unos rostros muy conocidos

-hola como están- tsuna de diez años en el futuro sonrió de manera deslumbrante según los presentes y novio un poco su cabeza avía un lado con expresión preocupada

Tsuna se acerco gateando lentamente a rebor dándoles a los presentes ideas no muy sanas para tsuna la camisa que cubría a tsuna se movió un poco subiéndose casi hasta mostrar su trasero y uno de los lados se deslizo suavemente mostrando uno de sus hombros todos enrojecieron tremendamente viendo la forma tan sensual de moverse de tsuna lo cual hacia de manera inconscientemente

-te sientes bien reborn?, tienes fiebre?- dijo colocando un de sus manos sobre la frente de reborn cuando no sintió muy bien la temperatura unió sus frentes dejando sus labios muy cercas de los del hitman

-parece que no tienes fiebre que extraño-dijo de forma lenta sobre los labios de reborn que no apartaba la mirada de los labios que se moría por probar, nadie se atrevía a decir algo parecía que se hubieran congelado en ese momento

-chicos se sienten bien? ustedes tampoco tienen buena pinta – decía con voz preocupada trato de levantarse pero el brazo de reborn la detuvo de la cintura y obligo a sentarse sobre sus piernas sacando un gran rubor de sus mejillas

-reborn que haces-

-reborn-san por favor suelte al decimo-dijo un muy ruborizado gokudera

-hahaha tsuna es popular-

-cállate friqui de bais bol-

-cállense,-todos guardaron silencio temiendo por sus vidas

-ahora explica porque estas asi-dijo mirando a tsuna semi desnudo

- a… es que estaba con hibari-san-dijo con simpleza sin notar el shock en el que había dejado a los demás rápidamente gokudera arrebato a tsuna de los brazos de reborn y se recargo en su pecho

-judaime porque con ese sujeto tan violento –decía llorando dramáticamente casi zarandeándolo

-que? Creo que no entendieron es que yo estaba con hibari en mi cuarto…..-

BOOM!

No termino de explicar ya que había terminado el plazo de 5 minutos dando una imagen aun mas perturbadora tsuna de 15 años en las mismas condiciones que el mayor con la diferencia que tsuna tenia rastros de algo blanco en la mejilla lo cual lamio de inmediato gokurera estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso al ver a su inocente jefe en ese estado, yamamoto hace rato se había desconectado de la realidad por la impresión, auto convenciéndose que estaba soñando, reborn estaba mas que furioso una cosa era hacerle cosas indecentes al tsuna del futuro pero al de 15 años en definitiva le enseñaría a hibari que no debía tocar a tsuna amenos que quisiera vivir

Una vez que el humo rosa se esfumo vieron un enorme helado en la mano de tsuna y en la otra un juego de cartas

-…..u¬¬-a los tres al mismo tiempo les bajo una gotita de sudor por la cien por lo peculiar de la escena

-dame-tsuna que estabas haciendo con hibari-pregunto reborn con verdadera curiosidad

-jugábamos cartas de a prenda - (dígase que cuando alguien gana el perdedor se quita alguna de sus ropas)

Mientras tsuna comía feliz mente su helado los demás se recriminaban el haber pensado mal de hibari y llegaron a la conclusión de que nunca tenían un dia normal cuando estaban con tsuna

"definitivamente este es un día normal" pensó tsuna acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de cosas

**fin ...**

**jujujuj**

**esta cortito pero me gusto lo pense mientras jugaba cartas con unos amigos y uno empeso a decir que jugaramos de a prenda yo acepte con la condicion de que hicieran yaoi jujuju y me mandaron por un cuerno jejejej u^w^**

**hi: a nadie le importan tus pato aventuras**

**mo:jejeje tienes razon**

**hi:porcierto porque no sali apenas si me mencionaron**

**mo:pues la verdad no ibas ni a ser mencionado yo solo pensaba en poner un pedacito donde tsuna llegara en un momento inadecuado pero me extendi demaciado jejeje ups u^^**

**mo: bien dejen comentarios recuerden cada reviw salva un panda**


End file.
